


Seeking Comfort in the Middle of the Night

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames wakes up in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, written at 3:30am, inspired by a set of gifs that I totes forgot to save, fluff, fluff, fluff. But nothing nauseatingly sweet. No beta, done on a wing and prayer.

Eames stirred and slowly woke up in the middle of the night. He yawned, his eyes still heavy and tired as he rolled out of bed, needing to pee.

He hated waking in the middle of the night. He hated getting out of bed even more, pulling back the sheets and thin blanket to feel the bite of the air conditioning unit on full blast. 

He made his way to the bathroom and after taking care of business, quickly returned to bed, maneuvering across the land mine of a bedroom floor where shoes, clothing and other articles were strewn about in a haphazard way.

He saw Arthur from the streak of light pouring in from the careless way the window's curtains had been drawn, his back to him, sheets on hip, one leg sticking out as he laid on his side. Eames smiled and got back into bed, quickly sliding up behind him, feeling their nakedness touch. He hated that Arthur had to sleep with one leg out on the blanket, no matter the weather, always messing up Eames' spooning but he dealt with it. He lined up behind him as best he could without rubbing or rutting too much and slid his arm over Arthur's side, snaking it under his arm, grabbing his forearm lightly, his other arm tucked awkwardly under himself, hand under the pillow. 

He couldn't resist the slope of his neck, the curve of his shoulder, top of his back as he leaned forward, kissing every bit of exposed skin, softly, gently, watching the goosebumps rise under each touch of his full mouth. Once satisfied, he stopped and nuzzled at his ear, smiling as he felt the little lobe against the tip of his nose icy cold.

He then pulled back before he woke him and laid his head on his pillow, the span of his arm and hand getting warm between Arthur's arms as he took a deep breath, comforted by Arthur's presence, the weight of his body in his embrace.

There was a little shifting as Arthur picked his head and glanced over his shoulder and saw Eames half asleep. He didn't say anything, just laid back down and moved Eames' hand from his forearm to his hand, letting their fingers slide between each others. Eames pressed their palms together as Arthur squeezed for a second before relaxing again.

The cascade of breathing soon eased into something slower, softer and the feather light sound of Arthur sleeping immediately filled Eames' senses. He gave him one more kiss and soon fell back asleep himself.


End file.
